


Draught of Peace

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ginny is having trouble dealing with Voldemort's invasion of her brain, Ginny tries to shut out Voldemort's voice, Post Chamber of Secrets, She overdoses on her meds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Ginny is given a draught to help calm her after Tom Riddle invaded her thoughts. She begins to take too much to try and drown out his voice which she still hears.





	Draught of Peace

She held the glass vial in her hands. Her slim fingers skimming over the smooth surface. The liquid inside was silvery and was calming to look at. Ginny guessed that's why she heard Madame Pomfrey called it the "Draught of Peace."

The nurse had run over the directions with her parents, claiming that it would help her. Ginny wasn't sure about that. After what happened to her the past school year.

She couldn't get  _his_  voice out of her head.  _He_  sounded so nice before  _his_  words turned sinister. The way  _he_ wrote in the journal was similar to how her brothers would talk to her. It seemed loving until  _he_  kept asking for too much.

She was always exhausted, and she hoped that someone would notice. That someone would help.  _He_  told her she couldn't tell anyone, and she was scared.

Ginny was only eleven. She hadn't experienced enough of life to take charge and push fear away. Not that being 100% fearless was a good thing, but being able to be in control was nice.

Everyone assured her that the liquid in this potion vial would lead her to the right path. That by the time next school year started she wouldn't wake up screaming. That her hands wouldn't shake at the sight of a quill.

It would help her to not be scared of her brothers. Who unlike  _him_  actually loved her. Cared for her.

Ginny couldn't bring herself to say _his_  name, either of them. She couldn't be like Harry and say it. She didn't even like referring to  _him_  as the  _Heir of Slytherin_. But it was the least personal thing in her mind.

Hermione kept telling her that the fear of a name made the fear of the actual thing worse. Ginny wasn't scared to say  _his_  name she just didn't want to remember. The young girl wanted the sound of  _his_  voice gone, the arrogant look in  _his_  eyes to not be in her direction, to not think about the basilisk.

She wanted the blurry image of Harry dying on the floor to go away. How badly she wanted to forget. She almost asked them to use a memory spell on her, not that her Mother would allow it.

The youngest Weasley wanted to be better so bad that it was making everything worse. She was taking more than she was supposed to and it was numbing her mind.

"Gin?" Fred waved his hand in front of her face. She stared blankly back at him. "I don't think she's okay" He said turning to his twin.

"Should we get Mum?" George's face had worry drawn all over it.

Within seconds Molly had burst into the room after hearing the twins yell for her in unison. She could hear the distress in their voices. Her mother-like intuition was on high alert as warning bells rung.

They rushed Ginny to St. Mungos where she stayed for a week and a half. They put her to sleep with a different potion so she could sweat out the effects of the Draught of Peace.

A different family member stayed with her during visitation hours, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley switched every night on who would stay.

The Burrow was quiet at all times for the first time in 20 years. Each day they arrived at the hospital hoping for some good news. When it finally came they, all released the giant breath that was being held between them.

Ginny woke up soon, with a million apologies falling of her lips the moment she was able to speak. Her mother hushed her while smoothing her hair.

"We're just happy you're okay, Love." Mrs. Weasley said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
